Generally, when people travel from one city to another city or from one country to another they utilize some mode of transportation, such as an airplane, car, ship or train. Each of the aforementioned modes of transportation includes an engine. Some of the engines for these modes of transportations are large and some are smaller. The smaller engines used in cars or smaller electronic devices, such as lawn mowers with two-stroke engines or four-stroke engines. The engines are smaller for these devices because lawn mowers do not require much electricity and gas to operate.
Typically, a lawn mower utilizes a two-stroke engine that includes a magneto to produce alternating current for distribution to spark plugs that are utilized to excite an engine to make it operate. A conventional flywheel magneto generator includes a rotor assembly and a stator assembly. The rotor assembly has a flywheel and a plurality of poles disposed around the peripheral wall of the flywheel. Permanent magnets are secured by bolts to the poles. A stator assembly confronts the permanent magnets on the rotor to generate electrical energy. The aforementioned system was known to result in large eddy current losses with resultant heat generation in the poles. Thus, the aforementioned engines were able to produce electricity to operate the lawn mower, but they also lost electricity because they generated large eddy current losses causing the lawn mower to overheat and needlessly expend energy.
In previous flywheel magneto generators, a single magnet is mounted on the flywheel and the flux of the magnet is brought out to the working radius of the flywheel by pole shoes that are made of a magnetically conductive material. The stator assembly is typically a U-shaped core that is made of a magnetically conductive material. The ends of the core are positioned close to the path of the poles' shoes on the flywheel. The magnet on the rotating flywheel produces a magnetic field through a permeability path provided by the stator assembly. One or more coils are wrapped around the core. When the flux passes through the core, a voltage is generated with the coils. This voltage may be stored or used to start an engine. This prior art system was not optimized since flux was generated in the stator assembly only once for each revolution of the flywheel. Since the system was not optimized energy was unnecessarily lost by the prior art system.
Therefore, there is a need for a fuel injection system that can be utilized in a flywheel magneto generator, which is energy efficient and optimized to provide sufficient energy to operate an engine.